


And He Started a Cafe

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/K1-B0, Akamatsu Kaede/K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	And He Started a Cafe

“Ring” the sound of the doorbell ringing after being opened is music to Kiibo’s electronic ears.

He hears the sound of somebody walking, then the door to his tiny office in the back of the cafe is opened.

He looks over at the person who just walked in. It’s a blond girl with an ahoge. She has purple eyes, a purple skirt, a pink vest with pale pink long sleeves, musical note hair pins, and a resume in her hands.

”Hello! I’m here for my interview?” She says. Her voice is pleasant.

He checks the list in front of him. ”Miss Akamatsu right?” Kiibo asks. 

”Mhm!” She nods.

”Ok, you can sit down right there!” He points to a chair.

The girl sits down and hands him the paper.

The interview goes well, and Kaede Akamatsu has scored a job as a cook.

Kiibo is glad to have help, but he knows that just two people working is going to be horrible.

He sighs and rests his head on the desk.

* * *

Business is good. They get enough money from locals to pay for the rent and essentials.

Kiibo and Kaede are pretty much the owners. Their one other employee, Kokichi Ouma, is a good worker but he plays pranks a lot and is fairly lazy. Sometimes they forget he’s there and end up almost locking him in the building.

Kaede was an interesting person.

She knows a lot about music, and seems to like the piano a lot. Sometimes when Kiibo comes into the kitchen to check on things or give her a customer’s order, she’ll be taping her fingers against the counter.

It’s nice to hear her go on about music and her hobbies, and Kiibo eventually finds himself falling for her.

He learns one day after he locks the door to the cafe that she feels the same.

* * *

They have a few new workers. One is a strong man named Gonta Gokuhara who is a waiter with piercing red eyes, messy green hair, and is a huge softy. He’s really intimidating at first, but he says he just wants to be a gentleman and eventually an entomologist when he graduates.

Another is a chef and janitor named Kirumi Tojo. She’s a polite young woman with short grey hair and delicate features, plus her sharp eyes and determination goes well with her politeness.

The third and final new worker is a boy by the name Shuichi Saihara. He’s rather tall, though that might just be because kiibo is short. He’s got dark teal hair, pale skin, nice lashes, a hat, he’s shy but also really kind, and kiibo could go on for hours with Kaede about how much they both like him.

* * *

Kaede is very brave, kiibo finds.

She holds his hand a lot.

She catches spiders and lets the out when Gonta isn’t around.

And she ask Saihara out for the both of them.

And the fact Kaede has even asked that wasn’t nearly as surprising when she tells Kiibo that Saihara had agreed to date them both.

Kiibo now has two hands he can hold.

* * *

They have a lot more workers now. 

The 3 of them had moved in together, though Saihara had quit working at the cafe to become a detective.

Kaede had quit as well, and became a Pianist. She has to leave for concerts a lot.

Kiibo still runs the cafe, though it’s not a cafe anymore. It’s a restaurant and he’s not sure how it became like that.

Their once calm and homey cafe for a few locals is now a fancy restaurant where Kaede plays her piano in a fancy dress.


End file.
